SS002
is the 2nd episode of Pokémon the Series: Sword & Shield. Synopsis Ash and Pikachu head to the newly opened Sakuragi Institute in Vermilion City, Kanto, along with Professor Oak and Delia. In the laboratory, they hear about a Legendary Pokémon that will appear in the Vermilion port, so they run there to have a battle. Meanwhile, a local boy named Go is sure he knows what this Legendary Pokémon and waits for its appearance. Episode Plot In the morning at the Ketchum residence, Ash and Pikachu are asleep in their room, until the alarm clock rings. Pikachu wakes up and goes to turn it off, but Ash hits Pikachu by accident and throws the alarm clock, breaking it. Pikachu tries to wake Ash, but with no success, then electrocute him, with the same result. Delia arrives, chastising her son on oversleeping again and telling him he needs to visit Professor Oak's Laboratory now. Ash finally awakens and rushes to the laboratory with Pikachu, meeting Professor Oak as he loads his car. The older man reveals that a young professor he knew is opening a new laboratory in Vermilion City and he decided to invite Ash to the opening ceremony, which Ash is thrilled to join in. Delia and Mimey appear, bringing lunch for Ash and overhear their conversation, and decides to join their trip to the city so she can check out the restaurants and shopping malls. While on the road, Ash is excited to see some of the old Pokémon, such as Diglett and Butterfree. Oak comments Ash wad always a trainer who love Pokémon and asks him if he still planning to a become Pokémon Master, which Ash states that will become one together with his partner Pikachu. As they arrive at the new lab, Ash and Pikachu went on ahead, while Professor Oak parks his car and Delia and Mimey visit the city. Ash encounters a yellow Pokémon, which he has never seen before. He tries to befriend it, wondering about its origins and name, but it evades Ash and attempts to back away from him while growling. He grabs and hug it, only for it to electrocute him instead. The new Pokémon takes a liking to Pikachu, quickly becoming friends. Koharu comes home from school where she greets the new Pokemon named Yamper, but sees a burnt Ash on the steps before quickly ignoring him and fleeing. Ash wakes up to see Professor Oak telling him to hurry up to the open ceremony. Inside, Professor Sakuragi thanks everyone for coming and explains about the history of Pokémon. Pokémon are strange creatures that live on this planet and appear all over the world, living together and forming special bonds with humans. Sakuragi explains the Sakuragi Institute is here to discover the many mysteries of Pokémon to understand more about them and to help make the world a better place. In a room above the ceremony, Koharu is reading while happily looking at the sleeping Yamper. Koharu rises and looks out the window, upset that Go didn't show up because he was suppose to receive his school handouts from Koharu. She gets a message from Go saying that he is going to have a "fateful encounter" and will be late, annoying Koharu as she exclaims that his messages were always like this. On a building's rooftop near the city, Go checks checks his phone that shows the city's weather and he predicts that the swirling clouds above him will reveal "it". At the same time in the Sakuragi Institute, the computer detects similar weather patterns with Sakuragi predicting that a rare Pokémon will appear at Vermilion Port. Ash decides to head there, while the other invited people follow him to see if may be a Legendary Pokémon. Ash runs through the neighborhood, knowing that he is first, however, he and Pikachu are blocked by a sleeping Snorlax in the path. Go prepares for the Legendary Pokémon's arrival, counting down, but nothing shows except a Psyduck, horrifying the boy. He then spots the clouds forming at the Vermilion Port. The Legendary Pokémon emerges from the clouds and reveals itself to be Lugia. Waiting trainers attempt to battle Lugia in a raid battle, only for them and their Pokémon to be blown away. As Go rushes to Lugia's location, more trainers and their Pokémon continue to attack, but Lugia easily subdues them. Ash and Pikachu arrive and challenge Lugia to a battle, which Lugia responds with a roar. Ash orders Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, but did no damage to it and got blown away with Ash catching Pikachu. Lugia then flies away while Ash and Pikachu chase after it toward a cliff road; Go arrives and spots Lugia in the same area. Both boys jump on the beast at the exact same time and are surprised to see each other while the Pokemon flies off over the sea. Ash helps Go on Lugia's back and while the former notices the Pokemon watching the boys, the latter is amazed at riding it. Go notices Lugia's fins' movements before taking out his phone to record it, then looks at and records Lugia's silver skin, surprised at its roughness. Ash interrupts as he and Pikachu hug one the fins, noting its warmth and adding that this was Lugia after all. Lugia suddenly screeches, causing the trio to plug their ears, and sharply flies to the sky. The trio holds on to the fins before looking around to see a flock of Fearow flying in formation with Lugia in the lead. The Legendary Pokemon suddenly dives sharply towards the sea before firing a Hydro Pump, causing the waters to part. The trio look on in wonder while entering the refilling hole. Ash hears a psychic "Here we go" from Lugia and, seeing the Pokemon about to go through the water wall into the sea, quickly holds his breath; Go, not aware, barely do the same. The trio adjusts and looks on in wonder again at the water Pokemon at the bottom of the sea. Go records a passing school of Seadra and Horsea while another group of Horsea play with Ash and Pikachu; unfortunately all three began to lose air. Lugia rises out of the ocean and the three gain their much need oxygen. Ash states that meeting all kinds of Pokémon is truly great, which amazes Go by his character and he declares Ash as his friend. After introducing themselves, Lugia flies across a field and the boys came across more Pokémon. Lugia abruptly drops them off and flies away; the boys thank Lugia for their time with it and hope to meet it again. Ash reclines on the grass, stating that Pokémon are nice, Go agree as Lugia reminded him on how big the world is. Go explains that anyone can go anywhere they want to be and meet all kinds of Pokémon they want to meet, which Ash confirms while sitting up, a person can meet any of them for sure, making them chuckle. Go declares they must return but are horrified to realize that they had no idea where they were. Later in the evening, the exhausted trio reach Sakuragi's lab; Yamper greets Pikachu while Koharu complains that Go was late. Go tells his friend that he met Lugia but the uninterested girl give him his handouts instead. Go mutters that he didn't need it before quickly changing the subject on the angry Koharu's father's whereabouts. She answers that he was with Professor Oak but Go quickly rushes inside to meet the famous professor. Ash asks the nervous Koharu if Sakuragi was her father but is answered by Yamper's angry barking. In the lab, Sakuragi looks through the data gathered by Go and thanks the two boys for this information especially about Lugia's fin movements underwater. Oak asks Ash his opinion and he answers that Lugia took a liking to them, explaining to the curious Sakuragi and skeptical Go that he felt a jolt when the Pokemon looked at them after the trio got on its back. Go realizes that instead of immediately diving into the water with them on board, it fired an attack to lessen the impact. Ash adds that he heard Lugia's "voice" before they entered the sea, shocking the younger professor. Sakuragi calms down and again thanks the boys for solving some of Lugia unknown mysteries before requesting that the duo become his special lab assistants, their task being to closely interact with and learn all of the mysteries of Pokemon. The boys happily agree before bickering but Delia arrives and interrupts, worried that traveling between Pallet Town and Vermilion City would be hard for her son. The bespectacled professor instead shows the others a room where they can live in, including bunk beds. Ash and Go are trilled to see their shared room before again bicker on who should sleep on the top bunk. Satisfied, Delia asks Mimey to stay with Ash. Oak and Delia leave, though not before she tells Ash to eat his food and brush his teeth and Go to take care of her son. Koharu comes and asks her dad is he ready; Sakuragi replies to wait a bit longer as he wants to take care of one last thing for Ash and Go. At the Lab, Sakuragi summons a Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle, which Ash finding them adorable, to give to Go as his Starter Pokémon to become a trainer. However, Go states he wants to have Mew as his Starter, surprising Ash and the professor. Ash tells Go that he is a interesting guy, while Go tells Ash is more interesting himself, which makes Ash think he won. As the boys have another argument and an exasperated Koharu looks on, Sakuragi tells them that he will look forward to learning Mew's secrets as Ash and Go prepare their journey together. Debuts Character *Professor Sakuragi *Kikuna *Renji Pokémon *Yamper *Corviknight Trivia * "Who's that Pokémon?:" Lugia (JP) * At the beginning of the episode, a collection of Ash's previous Badges and trophies are shown in his room. They include: ** The Pokémon League Badge from the Indigo Conference. ** The Winner's Trophy from the Orange League. ** Ash's Badges from the Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos regions. ** His Symbols from the Battle Frontier in Kanto. ** His Z-Power Ring with Pikashunium Z. ** His Championship Trophy from the Manalo Conference. ** The Manalo Conference exhibition match trophy. ** A Poké Doll. *** This makes the Johto arc the only leg of Ash's journey not represented in this display. * The way the Trainers did Raid Battle against Lugia is a reference to the Raid Battle against it in Pokémon GO. Gallery Ash waking up in the morning SS002 2.png Ash, Professor Oak and Delia going to the opening ceremony. SS002 3.png Ash & co. arriving at the new lab. SS002 4.png Koharu's Yamper protecting the property. SS002 5.png Ash's Pikachu playing with Yamper. SS002 6.png The opening ceremony of the Sakuragi Institute. SS002 7.png Go waiting for Lugia SS002 8.png Lugia appearing. SS002 9.png Ash challenging Lugia for a battle. SS002 10.png Ash meeting Go on Lugia (while they are climbing up) SS002 11.png The boys enjoying the scenery. SS002 12.png Ash enjoying the scenery. SS002 13.png Go enjoying the scenery. SS002 14.png Ash and Go becoming friends. SS002 15.png Lugia dropping the boys off. SS002 16.png Ash and Go daydreaming about Pokémon. SS002 17.png The boys enjoying the time they spend together. SS002 18.png The boys were tired of getting back from the field. SS002 19.png Pikachu playing with Yamper. SS002 20.png The boys meeting Koharu SS002 21.png Professor Sakuragi analyzing the information about Lugia. SS002 22.png Sakuragi giving Ash and Go a room to stay in. SS002 23.png The boys exploring their new home. SS002 24.png Fighting over the top bed. SS002 25.png Delia leaving Mimey with Ash SS002 26.png Professor Oak and Delia going home. SS002 27.png Sakuragi offering Go a starter Pokémon. SS002 28.png Go refusing to get a starter, because he wants Mew as his first Pokémon. SS002 29.png Go promising that Mew will be the first Pokémon he'll catch. SS002 30.png End screen. I can't write anything here. . . }} Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a main character joins the group Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Maki Kodaira Category:Episodes animated by Osamu Murata Category:Episodes directed by Makoto Nakata